Infiltration
by rubyremembrance
Summary: Years in the future, the East and the West split. The world is in a silent war, one that everybody knows about, but nobody thinks about. Kim and Jack have to go on a mission for the good of the West, one that may bring them together or push them apart.


__**Hello! Ruby here, with my very first Kickin' It fanfic, haha! I wasn't planning on uploading a story until I had more than the first chapter written, but I figured why not? It's also not what I planned on uploading, considering that I wasn't planning on writing a future!fic alternate universe story, well, ever. I hope it pays off and people like it! Anyhoo, if you're like me and open a whole bunch'a tabs of stories and forget which story is which, I'll put the summary down below to help you remember. I'm really excited that has a category for Kickin' It, although it's so good, there should be more storiesssss! So here I am, contributing!**

**Summary: Years in the future, the East and the West make a split. The world is in a silent war, one that everybody knows about, but nobody thinks about. Now, Kim and Jack are asked to go on a mission for the good of the West, a mission that may bring them together or push them apart.**

**Warning: None in this chapter, aside from combat training.**

**Pairing(s): Kim/Jack, maybe Rudy/OC, if you take it as such. (If you squint and tilt your head a certain angle.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This is the last straw.<em>

Those were the last words I ever spoke when I wasn't being hunted by the EAS – the Eastern Agency of Surveillance.

The year I became the top of the EAS's Most Wanted list was year three of the First Period, although it would be called two thousand-thirty six (2036) in the old dating system. Three years previous to that, the countries of the world had divided into east and west. A division had appeared through the middle of the US, Canada, Russia, and Germany to start. The rest of the countries followed suit not long after.

Since I lived in California, I had automatically been pledged to the West. I didn't really care one way or another. As long as I didn't get in major trouble with an Eastern agent, it was almost as if the division hadn't happened. My life hadn't changed much, I still went surfing, I still went skating, and I still went to the dojo and passed all my classes with an A-minus average.

On my eighteenth birthday, however, that all changed. I was approached by a girl by the name of Elizabeth Harland. She explained how the divisions were breaking up the world and making it harder on the citizens that weren't involved with the agencies to begin with – citizens like myself. She told me that I would make a pretty impressive agent, should I choose to join her. Her argument was convincing, so it only made sense that a few days later, I accepted her offer. I trained with her for five days of the week, and it had become a part of my schedule pretty quickly.

Not a month later, she was killed brutally by Eastern agents.

I quit the resistance agency the day I found out. I devoted the next few weeks to locating and destroying the Eastern supply lines, causing many large explosions and earning myself the top spot on the Most Wanted list. I sought out the Western Investigation Bureau – WIB – and filed an application. I was accepted almost immediately. I went through a rigorous training process. They kept me confined to my department – male combat and infiltration – like they did with all agents until they were assigned to a mission, with the exception of the tech-heads, the ones behind the scenes. The idea was that, if you didn't know your partner personally, the less likely you would be to put yourself in danger for them, and the odds of losing both agents was lessened dramatically. Was it heartless? Sure. Was it necessary? Maybe not.

It wasn't until the day I got assigned that I realized how restricting the agency was.

"On your left, Sam!" I yelled. The blond boy ducked just as a training dummy – which is what I liked to call them, they were really high-tech robots that mimicked human movement – swung a fist over his head.

"Thanks Jack," He called back. We were in a training simulation, and while Sam and I were good friends, it was hard to pay attention to his situation to help without getting completely overwhelmed. These dummies – sorry, robots – were very smart and very, very real. I learned that on my first week, when I had been knocked out for the whole seven days because I underestimated how far Rudy, the head of my department, was willing to go in training.

I jumped up onto a ledge on the wall and let a robot that had come hurling at me pass, crashing into another robot in the process. I flipped off the ledge, kicking the head of a third robot, sending it to the ground, where I picked it up, swung it around and sent it flying into a fourth robot.

I didn't know where they kept coming from.

I never figured that out, although I did know that there was a timer on the wall that showed how much time we had left in the simulation. It was hard to pay attention to it when there were deadly quick robots throwing punches and kicks at you every five seconds. I heard the beeping start, which counted down the last ten seconds, and I fought even harder, if that was even possible. By the time the red flash of light occurred, I had every robot down.

I turned to Sam and congratulated him on getting through another simulation without any major injuries.

"Yeah, you too. Much better than the first week, eh?" He grinned and shook his head, presumably ridding his mind of the robots.

"Oh ha ha, yes, much better." I replied sarcastically. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to think that these robots aren't on my level any more. I want to move on, get a mission or something. Just," I hesitated and looked around the room, noticing that the helper robots where bringing the robots that were damaged into the repair shop. "Anything but the robots."

"Maybe that can be arranged." The voice of Rudy drifted into the room through the sliding doors that had silently opened, like every other door in this place.

My head shot up. "Hello sir." Sam and I spoke in unison. We straightened our posture, becoming more like military officers than espionage agents.

"Aw, come on guys, you know I'm the cool head of department. You don't need to do all that," He gestured at us, indicating our sudden formality and we relaxed. "Anyways, good job on your simulation, and Jack, I agree."

I frowned. "What do you mean, sir?"

"You're absolutely right in saying that these robots aren't on your level any more. They clearly aren't smart enough. I'd like to see you in my office in fifteen minutes, agent." I nodded and he turned to address Sam. "You're doing well, although if I'm honest, which I have to be, otherwise it really isn't helping your training, you still need a bit of work. By the time that you get assigned, I want to see you take down all of the robots that you have, like Jack."

"Acknowledged, sir." He nodded and Rudy turned to leave. After he had gone and the doors slid shut silently, Sam turned to me. "Man, I think you're getting assigned."

"No way, they wouldn't do it so soon, would they? I mean, I've only been here for about four months, give or take a week." I looked at the door. "And the first week, I was unconscious."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but you've come really far. I wouldn't put it past them to send you out there now. But seriously, look at yourself. If you're going to go before the council, you need to clean up a bit." I looked down at my clothes.

"Oh yeah, you're right." I sighed. "Another outfit destroyed. I swear, they need to give us impenetrable outfits, because nothing ever lasts through these robots. Remember Joel's round?"

Sam winced. "Oh yeah. That was embarrassing for everybody, not just him. I have to say, I'm glad that it was just his shirt and pants that mysteriously disappeared. If it was his boxers as well… it would have been horrifying. I don't blame him for switching into sniping and backup."

We started walking to the dorms so I could change. "Oh, is that what he switched into? I thought it was tech?" Sam shook his head.

"No, he's not smart enough."

Joel was a pretty cool guy, and it was a shame that he transferred into a different department, but in one of his sessions with the robots, he had gotten backed into the wall, and his shirt and pants got caught on something. Next thing he knew, there were five robots coming at him, and he was standing there in his boxers. That was the day that the sessions had been changed from ten trainees at once to two trainees at once.

We opened the door to our dorm, and I disappeared into my room to change into more presentable clothing as Sam flopped onto the couch in the living room. He pulled out his laptop to work on something, and knowing him, it was an essay for Advanced English that he'd left to the last minute.

A few minutes later, I emerged from my room in a black t-shirt and loose jeans and I waved to Sam as I left for headquarters. I had five minutes, just enough time to get there.

It was an odd sight, the entrance hall of the building for HQ. It was so pristine, and if I didn't know better, I'd say that I'd just walking into a swanky hotel. It was just so different from the rustic dorms and University buildings that were on the same grounds, under the same organization. I didn't know which I liked better, but I thought that I was leaning more towards the dorms.

I walked up to the receptionist behind the polished desk – was that marble or granite? – and flashed a smile at her. She gave me an unimpressed look from behind her wire-rimmed glasses and flicked her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"What do you want?" She had an accent that was hard to place, since it sounded like it was Jersey, but NJ was EAS's territory, and the WIB would not go out of their way to hire somebody from the East side.

"I was asked to come here by Rudy, would you mind telling me what room he's in?" I amped up the "charming" factor in my smile, but she didn't seem to be taking it. Hm. Maybe she was too old for someone my age to be able to charm her.

"He's in thirteen-fifty two-B." She waved a hand to my right airily and clicked something on her computer. "Elevators are over there, yadda yadda, button labeled thirteen. You know what to do from there." She blew a bubble – I hadn't even noticed she was chewing gum until now – and looked at her computer screen apathetically.

I turned and walked in the vague direction she waved after muttering a thanks, and found the elevators not long after, no thanks to her. Once the doors opened on the thirteenth floor, I saw a sign pointing me in the right direction of the room Rudy was in. I walked around a few corners and up a half-flight of stairs – which, apparently, led to the thirteen-B floor – and knocked on the door when I got to the right room. I heard a muffled noise from inside, which I took as a "come in!" so I opened the door.

I opened the door to see a blonde girl lounging in one of the four chairs in the room.

It was then that I accepted that Sam was probably right in saying that I was getting assigned.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled at her and she rolled her hazel eyes.

"You're… not as formal as I thought you'd be, for an agent." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't necessarily agree. I would say that I'm formal in combat."

"Fair enough." She spun to face the desk that was in front of two of the chairs, and I sat down in the chair next to her.

A few minutes later, Rudy stumbled out of an attached office and occupied one of remaining chairs.

"Ah, you made it, Jack. I was wondering if you would be late!" He winked at me.

"Oh, you know me, time is not my specialty." I paused. "Come to think of it, it's not Sam's specialty either. That might pose a problem in the future."

Just as Rudy was about to respond, a woman with long red hair walked out of the room that Rudy had come out of and sat down in the final chair.

"Good afternoon, agents." The girl next to me nodded respectfully and I followed suit, figuring that it was the proper thing to do. "Jack, since you don't know me, I shall introduce myself. I am Cecelia Lovett, the head of department for the female combat and infiltration program. Who you are sitting next to is Kim Crawford, who is, what you could say, a female version of yourself."

I looked at Kim skeptically, but when she gave me a _just-try-it-I-dare-you _look, I shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Kim, this is Jack Anderson. You have been called here, as you both have figured out by now, no doubt, because you are being assigned." We nodded and Cecelia continued. "Before we continue with your assignment description, there are a few questions you need to answer." Again, we nodded and Rudy took over from there.

"First question. Are you willing to spend as long as it takes to complete the assignment to do so?"

We spoke in unison. "Yes, I am."

"Are you willing to suspend your personal lives in order to keep up your façade?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to survive this assignment and report back to the WIB?"

"Yes."

Cecelia pulled two files out from in the desk drawer and handed one to each of us. "These folders contain all the details necessary for your mission. You need to read them over for tomorrow afternoon and know all of the contents." I opened the file and scanned the first few pages.

"Your assignment," Rudy spoke. "Is to infiltrate the EAS as the new co-heads of organization and observe their training procedures and the layout of their building. You will also be required to retrieve the files on their best agents, as seen in your folders, and if possible, bring them to HQ to be held prisoner or converted to a WIB agent." We nodded.

"Understood." Kim addressed Rudy and Cecelia.

"You two will be working in close quarters with each other, so don't screw over the other person. If you two come back alive, it is highly likely that you will not be working together again, which is merely a precaution."

We acknowledged that we understood Cecelia and she sat back in her chair.

"You leave tomorrow afternoon. Go pack and read over the files."

Kim and I stood up and left the room after assuring Rudy and Cecelia that we wouldn't screw up. After the door closed, we exchanged glances.

"Looking forward to working with you… partner." I held out a hand to Kim, and she hesitantly shook it.

"Agreed." We split up and went separate ways from there, me to the side of the building that was closer to the boys' dorm and Kim to the side that was closer to the girls' dorm.

_This will be interesting,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to aim for updating at least once a week, but you know high school, it always keeps ya busy. Till next time, I'd <em>like<em> some reviews, just to see if there's anybody who wants me to keep up that goal of once a week, but if I don't get anybody, I'll still try to update for then.**


End file.
